blinovitch_lmt_doctor_who_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Shada (TV story)
Shada 'was the unproduced sixth and originally-intended final serial of the seventeenth season of ''Doctor Who. It was written by Douglas Adams, directed by Pennant Roberts and would have featured Tom Baker as the Fourth Doctor, Lalla Ward as Romana II and David Brierley as K9. Overview To be added Synopsis The Doctor, Romana and K9 receive a message from an old friend - a retired Time Lord living as a college Professor in Cambridge. He's misplaced an ancient Gallifreyan artefact that could unlock the dark secrets of Shada - the lost prison of the Time Lords - and unless they can find it before the crazed scientist Skraga, every sentient being in the cosmos is doomed... Plot Part One To be added Part Two To be added Part Three To be added Part Four To be added Part Five To be added Part Six To be added Cast * Doctor Who - Tom Baker * Romana - Lalla Ward * Skagra - Christopher Neame * Chris Parsons - Daniel Hill * Professor Chronotis - Denis Carey * Clare Keightley - Victoria Burgoyne * Voice of K9 - David Brierley * Wilkin - Gerald Campion * The Ship - Shirley Dixon * Caldera - Derek Pollitt * Voice of the Krargs - James Coombes * Police Constable - John Hallett * Man in Car - David Strong * Fisherman - James Muir * Krargs - Derek Suthern, Barnaby Edwards * Doctor's Body Double - Tim Bentinck Crew * Writer - Douglas Adams * Continuity Announcer - Toby Hadoke * Production Unit Managers ** John Nathan-Turner ** Kathleen Bidmead * Production Assistant - Ralph Wilton * Director's Assistants ** Olivia Bazalgette ** Jenny Doe * Assistant Floor Manager - Val McCrimmon * Floor Assistant - Barabara Jones * Incidental Music & Sound Design - Mark Ayres * Title Music written by Ron Grainer & Realised by Delia Derbyshire * Special Sound ** Brian Hodgson ** Dick Mills ** BBC Radiophonic Workshop * Sound Recordist - Ron Blight * Studio Sound ** John Hartshorn ** Michael McCarthy * Film Camera ** Fintan Sheehan ** Colin Case * Miniatures Photography - Peter Tyler * First Assistant Camera - Chris Hayden * Gaffers ** Alan Graham ** Dave Scrivens * Grip - Stan Sweetman * Lighting Electricians ** Paul Barlow ** Tony Edwards * Studio Camera Supervisor ** Alec Wheal ** Dicky Howett * Studio Lighting ** Mike Jefferies ** Martin Kempton * Lighting Console Operator - Stephen Emmett * Set Construction ** Mark Barton Hill ** Kevin Chapman * Offline Editor & First Assistant Director - John Kelly * Film Editor - Tariq Anwar * Vision Mixer - James Gould * Film & Video Remastering - Peter Crocker * Animation Character Art - Martin Geraghty * Lead Animator & Animation Supervisor - Anne Marie Walsh * 3D Animation & Compositing - Rob Ritchie * Lead Animation Colourist & Storyboards - Adrian Salmon * Animators ** Ana García Sebastia ** Joanna Hepworth ** Barry Evans ** Shaun Askew ** David Busch ** Robin Brindle ** Linda Kalcov ** Andy Gubba ** Chris Bowles ** Barry Baker ** Jane Davies ** Kate Sullivan * Animation Background Artists ** Colin Howard ** Graham Bleathman * Additional Storyboards ** Mike Collins ** Jez Hall * Assistant Animation Colourist - Alan Craddodck * Visual Effects Designer - Dave Havard * Miniature Effects Supervisor - Mike Tucker * Senior Effects Technician - Nick Kool * Additional Model Making ** Jonathan Sellers ** Philip Robinson * K9 Operators ** Nigel Brackley ** Mat Irvine * Visual Effects Assistant - Roger Turner * Electronic Effects - Dave Chapman * Production Designer - Victor Meredith * Design Assistant - Les McCallum * Prop Buyer - Helen MacKenzie * Costume Designer - Rupert Roxburghe-Jarvis * Costume Restoration - Robert Allsopp * Make-ups ** Kim Burns ** Sinikka Ikaheimo ** Joan Stribling * Special Thanks ** Steve Roberts ** Clayton Hickman ** Lydia Butz ** Peter Ware ** Andrew Martin ** Gavin Rymill ** Roger Dilley ** Helen Dilley ** Brad Kelly ** Karen Parks ** Andrew Pixley ** William Delauney * Legal & Business Affairs - Linda Duncan * Production Finance - Jo Blaylock * Producer - Graham Williams * Director - Pennant Roberts * Executive Producers for BBC Worldwide ** Paul Hembury ** Rebecca Richmond * Produced & Directed by Charles Norton * Dedicated to Dudley Simpson (1922-2017) References To be added Story Notes To be added Continuity To be added Home video and audio releases To be added External Links * Official ''Shada ''page on '''Wikipedia